Boom Shalaka
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Hook sneaks into Emma's room in the middle of the night and seduces her with a bet while she is still living with Mary Margaret and David. Captain Swan Oneshot written as a prompt for Xarrya on tumblr.


_**A/n: Written as a prompt for Xarrya on tumblr, based on the song "Boom" by Anjulie. Give it a listen, folks, it's so perfect for them!**_

* * *

"Asleep without me, darling?"

A familiar, accented voice startled Emma out of her sleep. Her heart pounded momentarily, unsure of the strange noise that had roused her and instinct kicked in as she mentally planned out how she would deal with the potential intruder. She squinted into the shadows of her bedroom for a few seconds, her eyes adjusting to the dark, before she could make out the vague outline of the long, leather trenchcoat. Her alarm quickly turned into irritation as she saw his bright blue eyes, now dimmed in the darkness.

"You know, ever since our last meeting, _I_ prefer to be the reason for your exhaustion, Swan."

"Jesus Christ, Hook," she hissed and scrambled up into a sitting position, hurriedly pulling her blankets up over her chest in a sleepy haze. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't even have to ask. It didn't matter why he was there. As soon as she knew that it was Captain freaking Hook standing in her bedroom in the middle of the night, she knew that she was in trouble.

"To see you, why else?"

"Did you seriously sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night _to talk_?"

"Would you prefer if I sneak into your bedroom to do other things?"

"This is _creepy_. My parents are in the other room," she snapped, careful to keep her voice low and threatening. Who did he think he was anyway?

"Well, love, you've been avoiding me for weeks. How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"You could act like a normal person and take the hint?" She offered him sarcastically, her previously sleepy voice now dripping with offense at the pirate's intrusion into her bedroom. She wasn't at all pleased to be woken up by him, especially since Mary Margaret and David were sleeping on the other side of the tiny apartment.

Hook took a few leisurely steps towards her bed, ignoring her annoyance. "You know, I think about it often..."

"About what, Hook?"

"Oh, I think you know, Emma."

She knew _exactly _what he was referring to, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she might have thought about it more than once as well.

"Enlighten me," she taunted defiantly.

His eyes narrowed as he met her gaze as much as was possible in the dark room and took a step forward.

"Your_ legs_… wrapped around my waist… your _tongue_… on my neck…your _nails_… scraping my back as I ravish you…" With every short pause in his intoxicating words, he took a slow step closer to her bed, now only a few feet away. Emma felt her pulse quicken at the memories that he had awakened and she found herself clutching her quilt even tighter to her body as he drew near. "I still have the scratches, you know."

Emma forced herself to swallow her gasp. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much what he was saying was affecting her. She didn't want him to know that his gravelly, sensual tone, combined with the fact that she was half naked and in bed made her want to pull him in there with her and shut him up.

"Have I rendered you speechless? … _again_?" He asked quietly, amused by her silence. "Well, I should say that you lacked all _coherent_ speech-"

"Shutup, Hook." She settled for saying the words instead of the more sexual version that had flitted through her mind moments before. "I know what you're doing and I'm not interested."

"You say that in the dark, love. Look me in the eyes, when you're not hiding in the shadows and tell me that you don't think of that night."

"I don't have to prove anything to you. We had sex. It happened, so what?" Hook cocked his head in amusement at the attitude in her tone, smirking. "I'm_ not_ your booty call."

He chuckled at the expression, able to guess what she meant after a moment's thought. "Then oblige me."

The pirate waited expectantly, listening to the long sigh that followed and the eventual ripple of blankets as Emma uncovered herself. A soft pat sounded on the carpet when her feet hit the ground. Finally, the dim lamp from her nightstand flicked on and Emma heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he whispered without attempting to hide his awe at the sight of her in her short, red, silk nightgown that barely covered her backside and left her creamy-colored, long legs bare.

"What now, Hook?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest quickly to ward off his prying stare.

She flinched as his calloused fingers grazed the top of her thigh where her nightgown ended and felt herself tense as he leaned in closer. He stopped far enough away for him to look into her eyes, but close enough that she could feel his breath on her face and their noses were nearly touching, like star-crossed lovers seconds away from sharing a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea what this world's women's undergarments do to me, Emma," the words rumbled deep in his throat.

Emma felt her cheeks turn a rosy crimson that matched her nightie and she immediately regretted turning the lamp on when she saw the lustful look that danced in his eyes. "Hook, I-"

"Say it," he prodded.

Her voice trembled and she had to literally shake her head a bit to snap herself out of the trance he had so easily cast upon her. "Hook… this isn't the ti-" she audibly gasped when she felt his hand snake around her waist and pull her into him. The mere inches between their faces were suddenly gone as she felt his stubble lightly drag across her cheek.

"You were saying, Emma?" A tingle ran down her spine at the contact. The man pulled back abruptly, leaving her feeling cold without him against her. "I say we strike a deal, love."

Emma was intrigued, but suspicious as she struggled to slow her racing pulse. "What kind of deal?"

"I want you."

"Excuse me?" The brazen way he had put the words brought back the stubborn, offended Emma who had just been woken up from a peaceful sleep.

"You know we've both been thinking about it ever since that night," he continued before she could interrupt him with some stumbling lie about how she hadn't given it a second thought. "I've seen the way that you look at me, Emma. You're not finished with me yet… And I can't get you out of my head, you bloody siren," he inched his lips ever closer to her skin once again with the last sentence, spoken in no louder than a gruff whisper.

"_That's_ the big deal? Let's have sex?" She scoffed, raising an eyebrow, but finding herself oddly tempted nonetheless.

"Not quite," an almost ominous smirk crossed his expression and again, Emma knew she was in trouble. "Where would the fun be in that? Aside from the obvious, that is."

"Get to the point, Hook."

"As you wish," he replied, simultaneously moving forward, pinning her between his body and the tall nightstand next to her bed. His breath was hot on her ear, and she couldn't help but press herself into him. "If I can get you to … _succumb_ to me 3 times, right here, right now, before I have – or if you happen to be so-" he paused to think of a more 'gentlemanly' way to put what he was about to say. "-_lost in the moment_ that you wake your parents… I win. If not, then you've bested me yet again."

"Seriously? 3 times?" She raised an eyebrow, completely skeptical despite being squished between him and a piece of furniture. "You really are a smug bastard."

"You doubt my skill, Emma?" Hearing that silky, sultry whisper made another shiver run down her spine, but she again gave no indication that she had noticed. "I took you quickly last time. It's what you seemed to want, wasn't it? You'd be amazed to know all that I can do if I actually try, darling."

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't keep the next question from spilling from her lips without her permission. "What are the stakes?"

"If you win, we both leave satisfied but you'll never have to worry about me bringing up our little trysts again," he broke contact with her skin, drawing himself back a foot or two from her. "In fact, I'll sail away from Storybrooke if you choose it."

"You're so confident that you'd leave Storybrooke?" She couldn't believe the gall of this man. She hadn't ever asked him to leave town! Was he that arrogant? Still, she had to admit that his confidence was downright sexy.

"If that is what you truly want, as you seem so intent on professing," he smirked, staring into her eyes pointedly.

"And if you win?"

"If I win… I'm sure I'll think of something, love, but let's just say, the satisfaction alone would be enough," he went on cockily, leaning closer again, his expression full of mischief and desire. He was truly enjoying himself watching her squirm – especially since the squirming took place mostly against his torso and chest.

"No, Hook… this-this is stupid. This is possibly _getting caught by my parents_ we're talking about. We're not 16."

"Trying to talk yourself out of it, love? I remember from our last venture that the only bed chambers are yours and theirs on the other end of your humble abode. Though we certainly didn't make use of them," he grinned, remembering taking her against multiple pieces of furniture in the small apartment, the memories only succeeding in further arousing him.

"David would shoot you."

"While I'm in bed with you? I think not. Besides, dwelling on the assumption that we'll wake your parents seems to imply that you think you'll lose…"

"I don't," she denied hotly. "I might have considered sleeping with you again, I'll give you that," she went on, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her confession, "but a bet?"

"I always love a challenge. Not that I think it'll prove to be one, unfortunately. I found you… quite easily pleased at our last meeting…not that I minded." The smallest glint of white teeth shone in his smirk.

And with that final taunt, he had won the battle that started the war.

Emma nearly pounced on him, shoving him back and into her bed with a soft '_thump_' as she captured his lips in dueling kiss, roughly thrusting her tongue into his willing mouth and threading a hand through his hair until she finally pulled back with a gasping breath. Truthfully, he'd been on her mind for weeks now, the way he felt, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel.

"Is that a yes then?"

Without answering, she reached far for the switch to the lamp by her bedside, clutching to his coat with her other hand for support.

"Actually, I prefer with the lights on."

"And _I_ prefer not giving my parents more reason to wonder what's going on in my room at midnight on a Tuesday," she snapped in a hushed tone, pulling the chain and leaving them in the dark aside from the faint moonlight shining through partially closed curtains on the other side of the room. "Now shutup," she said, straddling him again.

"That's not how this works, love. Per our agreement, you'll have to let me do all the work tonight," he grunted, flipping them over so he was on top. "That's more like it."

Emma felt self-conscious for a moment as he simply stared down at her, like a wild beast deciding which part of her to devour first. The cold, dull curve of his hook was flush against her exposed side, making her shiver and she found herself wondering if he would take it off this time. Under his continued lustful watch, she was suddenly very aware of how her nightgown had flown up and pooled around her stomach, exposing a pair of black panties to the man who hung suspended above her.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Patience, Emma," he said softly, slowly drawing his hook down her body and catching it on her underwear with painstaking precision. With a quick jerk and a flick of his wrist, the metal attachment tore through the fabric with a quiet rip. Before she could protest, he repeated the action with the other side, and with his good hand, he yanked the torn cloth away until she was completely exposed to him below the waist. He let out an appreciative sound at the sight of her, and wasted no time in lowering his lips to her taught stomach, ghosting kisses up until his nose hit the silk of her gown. His fingers traced trails down from her side to her thighs, and his kisses suddenly changed course from up to her chest, to progressively downward.

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she unintentionally arched into his touch. _"Since losing my hand, you'd be amazed how many things I've learned to do with my mouth."_ The words from their last meeting in the apartment echoed in her mind, and she found herself desperate to find out exactly what he meant by that.

Without warning, he pulled back and sat up on his knees as he began stripping away layers of clothing. The large coat fell first, then his vest. Emma watched as every layer fell to the ground, tempted to help him, but not wanting him to know just how impatient she was for him. As he removed his shirt, she finally got a full view of the contraption on his arm that held his hook to his wrist. Leather straps wrapped around his arm and shoulder. He didn't bother taking it off and instead, moved to loosening the laces of his pants.

"Enjoying the show, love?" He teased, noticing her intense stares. "Come here," he murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward lightly until she was sitting up.

Sensing what he wished her to do – or maybe it was just what she wanted to do – she yanked the laces away and sunk her hand into his trousers, closing it around his already rock hardened length.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Emma?" He asked in a low pleasured sigh, slowly drawing his body back down and over hers so that he rest between her legs.

She gave him a firm stroke and smiled when she saw him close his eyes for an instant. "I thought this was supposed to be hard? The _bet_, I mean," she clarified with a self-satisfied smile. "Cuz it feels like I'm already winning." She stroked him again, squeezing harder.

He answered with a chuckle and removed himself from her grasp, pushing her hand above her head. "It's not going to be that easy, love." He lowered his lips to her stomach, giving her casual, light nips as he drew himself down her body. When he got to her hip, he nipped her again and then sucked hard, finally pulling back and running his tongue over the reddened, claimed flesh.

"I swear to god, if you do that where anyone can see…"

"Don't tempt me, love," he muttered against her with a devious smile, moving even lower until he was kissing her inner thigh, giving it a long, languid lick. She trembled and clutched his hand as his hot breath drew closer to where he was lazily making his way. Again, he caught a bit of sensitive flesh between his teeth, sucking at it, making a dark, purple mark on her inner thigh, causing her to bite back a moan. He hovered over her heat, breathing against her for a few seconds, making her wait as he met her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whined, confused by his hesitance, arching her back again and shuddering when she felt his nose touch her.

With that final breach of space, he descended upon her, taking her sensitive bud of nerves into his mouth and sucking hard, making her gasp and spread her legs wider. This wasn't the first time someone had done this to her, but it had never been with this amount of skill. It made sense – he had 300 years of practice – something Emma didn't particularly want to think about, not that she could if she wanted to. Her mind was a swirl of sensations as he let go of her hand and used his own to pull her closer to his face, licking and sucking at her in an idle, unhurried fashion that was driving her crazy. Occasionally, he would groan softly, the vibrations of his voice causing sparks of pleasure pulsing through her core.

Emma fisted the pillow behind her head, resisting the urge to press herself harder into him as the minutes dragged by and he showed no signs of stopping. He was being painfully thorough, taking special care with each swipe of his tongue, perfectly aware of how close she was, but not quite letting her reach her peak.

"Oh god." His strokes were becoming torturous, and her moans only seemed to spur him on, his movements finally growing more and more urgent until abruptly, the ball of tension exploded inside of her. She cried out his name, managing to stay much quieter than the waves of her orgasm would have normally allowed. "_Killian_… _Fuck_, oh my god,_ Killian_," she exhaled, no articulate words coming to mind. She was finding it hard to keep still as he continued to suck her clit which was now extremely sensitive from her passing orgasm.

He withdrew his mouth from her center, glancing up at her with a pleased smirk, his eyes darkened with lust as he nonchalantly licked his lips. He mouthed the word _"boom"_ impishly, referring to her explosive orgasm, his cheek brushing her thigh. He crawled over her body so his length rubbed against her leg.

She gasped at the feeling, imagining him sheathed inside of her, pulling his body closer to hers at the same time.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you taste, Swan?" He wasn't teasing her this time. His tone was serious and filled with lust as he nibbled her earlobe, rubbing himself against her leg again.

She reached down, her fingers caressing his hard member as she kissed his neck. "Killian…"

"Gods, I want you, Emma." He trailed small pecks across her shoulder and collarbone.

"Then stop talking," she whispered, lifting her hips to meet his.

Barely allowing any recovery time, Killian positioned himself at her entrance, looking her in the eyes and slowly sinking himself into her. "_So_ ready for me, love…" He couldn't hide the groan of pleasure as she took him in inch by inch, still incredibly slick from her previous release.

Emma was entranced by his deep blue eyes in the dim light as she felt herself opening up to him completely. It was strangely intimate and almost uncomfortable, looking into each other's eyes as he entered her. It made her _feel_ something - the same thing that had made her avoid him since the first time that they had sex. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that thought for long, and instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper inside her with a quiet moan.

Their pace picked up gradually as they moved together until they were both sweating with exertion, their mouths meeting in heavy, bruising kisses. Breathy gasps and slapping skin was all that could be heard. After the first few minutes, Killian began hitting at a slightly different angle with every thrust, searching for exactly where she needed him, until she saw stars. "_Right there_…" His thrusts got faster and deeper and his teeth sunk into her shoulder gently, encouraged by her prompting. It felt like no time had passed before she felt the same build that she had experienced such a short time before and she bucked into him harder.

"Come for me, Emma," he growled, his voice heavy with passion as he struggled to drive into her even faster, his sweaty forehead pressing into the crook of her neck. It wasn't a minute before she complied with his pleas, shaking and clenching around him.

As Emma came down from her second, earth shattering orgasm of the night, she felt like she couldn't take much more. Her body was on fire and every part of her felt almost painfully sensitive from what it had just gone through twice. Mercifully, Hook slowed his thrusts to a snail's pace, barely moving inside of her as he lowered his head back to her shoulder, kissing it softly. "Gods, you're beautiful when you fall apart for me, Emma," he breathed into her, nuzzling her neck affectionately. Momentarily, she felt her heart skip at the un-Hook-like warmth and from all the hormones currently racing through every inch of her.

She had forgotten about the bet or her parents ever since his head had disappeared between her legs and probably would have longer if she hadn't heard his smug voice once again. "…you know, you can still quit," he paused for a response, but there was only heavy, gasping breaths. "If it's too much for you, love, we can call it even. After all, I'm surprised your parents haven't been roused by now..."

The soft teasing in his tone set her on fire in a completely different way and she bucked against him harshly, taking him both by surprise, and physically deeper than his slow pace had allowed. She relished the small grunt he let out at the change, losing his haughty composure and returning the thrust with another moan. That's when she realized what was happening. Maybe he was afraid to lose. She must have held out longer than expected if he was resorting to taunting her. While she had already experienced two orgasms and felt intoxicatingly satisfied and exhausted, he had been holding himself back this whole time, and as he had said earlier – he wanted her badly. He was trying to get her to quit.

"_Well, two can play at that game,_" She thought to herself, a wicked and un-Emma-like idea beginning to form in her head.

"Shutup, Killian," she moaned quietly, slowly pumping her hips in encouragement for him to continue and letting her arms float above her head to grasp the metal bars of the headboard. "I need you still."

He let out a pleased chuckle. "Greedy, aren't we?" He drove into her harder, reaching new depths.

"God, you feel amazing, don't stop…" Her voice took on a lustful, almost porn-star-esque quality that she hadn't known she possessed, as she felt herself get braver. "More…"

She felt his muscles tighten and release with every thrust as he worked to fulfill every begging moan that left her lips. "Is this what you need, love?" The pride and dominance in his voice was astonishingly arousing.

She lowered her voice to no more than a breath against him. "Oh my god, yes… _Killian _…" She moved her hands from the bars to grasp him around his back, digging her nails into his shoulders. "_So good_."

"Yes, tell me, love … tell me what I do to you," he murmured gently, peppering kisses down her neck.

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself thinking about this?"

Hook groaned loudly and his kisses became even more vigorous. Emma allowed herself to smile against his shoulder. He was eating this up. She lifted her chin to allow him better access to her neck. _God, I love when he does that. No, no, Emma. Stop thinking about the amazing sex and think about the bet. If he wins, you'll never live this one down. Back to the dirty talk._

"God, Killian, you're going to make me come again," she whimpered, clawing at his back.

As soon as her words left her mouth, they went straight to his cock. He flinched at the unexpected but utterly thrilling things she was saying and simultaneously groaned again - almost too loudly - at her last compliment. His thrusts got faster and more persistent. "_Emma_…"

"So _that's _what you like?" She lost her sultry tone and the playfulness returned to her low voice as she taunted him. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, _Captain_?" She was rewarded with another muffled groan that sounded suspiciously like _"bloody tease"_ from the pirate as he continued to plunge into her, though clearly having caught on to her little ruse. "Do you like when I tell you every little detail of how you make me feel? How _good_ you feel?" Without waiting for response, Emma let out another experimental moan of _"oh captain"_.

"_Swan_…" He growled, half a moan and half a warning. Briefly, he considered giving in to her. He had already sated her twice, he couldn't be blamed for seeking his own when she was whispering such naughty things in his ear and slowly dragging her tongue up his neck. "You minx."

"You like it," she shot back, this time with no ulterior motives in her words. He did feel amazing, and shockingly, she felt her body preparing itself for a third release. God, they were good together – or maybe it was just him.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her completely and swiftly rolled her over so she was flat on her stomach. Before she had a chance to wish for him inside her again, he had returned, thrusting back into her from behind, taking her in a way that they hadn't yet that night. Almost the full weight of his body was now against hers as he moved. At first, she wasn't sure how she felt about the change of position, his weight causing her to be able to do little to move with him except for gentle thrusts backwards, but then she realized that the change came with a new, amazing fullness as he drew himself out and pushed back into her at an agonizing pace. She felt the cool metal of his hook once more as he used it to carefully brush away from the hair from her neck, before attacking the sensitive skin with kisses mixed with small bites. She felt his tongue brush over the spot he had most recently bitten down on and she shuddered. His good hand slipped underneath her body as he moved it down her stomach and between her legs, his fingers searching for the spot she so desperately needed him.

"Oh god… don't stop," she moaned, writhing under the effect of his newest ministrations. Again, all thoughts of winning or losing were gone from her mind, and her head swam from the combinations of sensations – the new angle, his slow and deliberate thrusts, his fingers working their magic, his body so fully pressing into hers. "Harder…"

"Yes, Emma," he groaned into her hair as he indulged her, speeding up the movement of his fingers at the same time. He felt her begin to tighten around him and his thrusts became more erratic as he moved in her even faster, his own orgasm quickly approaching. Emma's previously soft mewls of his name increased in volume and intensity, to the point that he forcefully kissed her to muffle them. Emma tilted her head to the side and kissed him hard, pushing herself back to meet his every thrust with an animalistic hunger. A rush of arousal coursed through her when he moaned into her mouth and bit down on her lip. His fingers were still rubbing her unsteadily and his body shook as she felt him get closer to the edge, teetering on the edge of her own release.

Suddenly, they were there, _together_, their cries quieted by each other's mouths as they kissed. Killian breathed her name over and over as he rocked his hips against her, riding out both of their orgasms and Emma couldn't manage any sounds other than stifled whimpers.

"Oh my god…" She finally found her voice as she gasped for air, breaking their furious kiss. "Holy shit."

Hook chuckled against her as he collapsed onto her completely, too worn out to want to move. "Now I remember why I couldn't get you out of my head, Lass," he groaned.

"Me too."

After another minute of silence, he carefully pulled out of her and rolled over, tucking her limp body into his chest and nuzzling his nose into her hair. "Gods…"

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh softly. "Someone sounds satisfied."

"Aye. But I believe someone else sounds three times as satisfied," he joked, pulling her a bit closer so he could whisper into her ear. "Which means _I win_, love."

"Um no," Emma wrenched herself out of his grasp playfully and rolled over to look at him, running an absent-minded hand over his chest hair. "The deal was me before you. And… you were _definitely_ first."

"I wasn't," he retorted indignantly, as if she had suggested something horrible.

"Hook, I had you on the edge from the second I started talking dirty."

"And what a filthy mouth you have on you. I'd like to hear what else you have to say sometime." He moved in close to nip at her pulse point making her moan, to prove his point. "But I still won, love."

"You did _not_. If anything, it was at the exact same time."

"Then I demand a rematch."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, buddy. But I think we're both going to need a lot of recovery time from that one." She was amazed at how 45 minutes had changed her mood so drastically. It was 45 minutes of incredible sex, but still, a short time regardless. The hour before she had been intent on throwing him out of her room, and now she was teasing him over pillow talk? And what really got her, was that she was enjoying it.

"There will be other nights…"

"Will there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Love, I don't think either of us could stop after that," he said lustily, kissing her jaw. "So about that rematch…"

**~ASMG~**

"David, stop it," Mary Margaret hissed as he pushed her up against the kitchen counter, kissing her neck suggestively. "She's going to hear us."

"We can be quiet."

"At least let us get back into the bedroom," she giggled as quietly as possible, pushing him playfully away from her.

"But it'll be fun out here," he teased lightly, lifting her gently onto the counter and pressing himself against her. "Come on. She's not going to hear us."

"_Oh god_!" A stifled moan echoed from across the small apartment, making them both turn their heads in that direction.

"What was that?" David muttered to himself, both of them moving closer to Emma's bedroom.

Mary Margaret knocked quietly at the door, momentarily worried. "Emma? ... Is everything ok?"

After a long moment of silence, Emma's voice replied back. "I-I'm fine!"

Mary Margaret paused by her daughter's door for a moment, glancing over at David who stood next to her. "You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god, you don't think she was… you know…"

"I don't want to know," David shook his head and shrugged, pulling her away from the door. "Come back to bed."

**~ASMG~**

"That was close," Emma breathed, still clutching at Hook's chest as he grinned at her.

"So you_ did_ wake up your parents…"

"How do we know it wasn't you? Or that she wasn't up to use the bathroom?" She rolled her eyes at his positively elated expression, clearly not buying her explanation. "You _don't_ win," she said firmly.

"Whatever you say, Emma."

"You don't win," she repeated, shoving him back. "_But_… I might be up for a rematch sometime."

Hook let out a long, low laugh and Emma looked offended until he leaned in close with a devilish smirk. "That means _I won_, love."

**The End**

* * *

**_A/n: Thanks again, Xarrya, this was fun! Thinking of making a sequel or prequel (separately from this fic). ;)  
_**


End file.
